User blog:Nessiie Cullen/Degrassi Wikia High. Chapter One~
Degrassi Wikia High Chapter One. Chey Rose stepped through the wide front doors of her new high school. A perky red head bumped into her the second she made it inside. “HI! MY NAME IS TAYLER SUMNER. WAIT NO, I MEAN SUMMER. YEH. TAYLER SUMMER.” As she continued down the hallway, she saw a group of four weirdoes: A Nigerian goddess, a long-haired hippie, a gorgeous Mexican, and a five year old Asian. She saw a pedoish looking man sweeping the floors and looking at a Cuban girl’s butt. Behind the Cuban girl, was a Middle Eastern dude who was trying to get her attention. He was being scolded by a girl with an ice cold stare. She was ''icy cold. ''Chey also saw a huge black kid being harassed by a smaller one. They seemed to be in an intense fight. Chey looked down at her schedule. Her first class was English. She found the class on the third floor. The first thing she saw was a sexy boy throw a paper ball. She looked at the girl who had caught it. She was youngish with a Paramore winter hat on, over her brown hair. She missed the paper ball and toppled over laughing. Chey thought she was insane and gave her a weird look. The boy looked over at her and winked. “Gurl, you sexeh.” And then, Chey’s ovaries exploded. The girl that Tyler had been playing with hopped three desks over, to a super hot girl’s desk. She looked like a goddess. Chey walked over and took a seat in-between a super hyper girl and a ginger who was muttering something about someone named Dave to herself. The hyper girl got all up in Chey’s face. “HELLO. I’M SARAH, BUT I PREFER TO BE CALLED TOP. WHO ARE YOU?” “.. Uhm, I’m Chey,” she muttered quietly. TOP smiled super big and turned around. Class started and a teacher walked in. She stood in front of the class and introduced herself. “Hell class, I’m Camille. You may call me Cami as well. I will be your first hour teacher for the year,” she First hour was a blur. Chey ditched second and third hour because she was so scared of the people. Near the end of third hour, two people walked into the bathroom. “Omg, Lindsey, that is so hawt,” Chey Hears a voice say. “IKR. We better get to lunch. Your BF is waiting,” says another. “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s 5 years older than me,” the original voice responds. “And your point? Go get it in, AmanDUH,” says the other voice. Chey’s foot slips and she falls off of her perch, which was the box for tampons inside the stall. She curses loudly. Amanda and Lindsey run over to the stall. “Who the hell is that?” The stall opens. Chey brushes off and steps out. “Hi, I’m Chey. I’m new here.” “Hai, I’m Amanda. I like cookies,” says the brown haired girl with the Paramore hat. “Lindsey,” says the one with giant sunglasses on. “Wanna come to lunch with us?” “Sure,” Chey answers. The three of them walk to lunch. Amanda leads them to the back table. A few people are already sitting down. The boy who had called Chey sexeh, the long-haired hippe, and the Asian girl. Amanda left the table after setting her stuff down. Lindsey and Chey turned to watch. Amanda walked over a couple tables. Sitting around the table was a middle eastern kid, a black kid, a icy looking girl, a Cuban girl, and an Asian boy. “Hello Sexay,” says the Middle Eastern kid. “Hay bby,” Amanda replies. He stands up and they continue you talking. “I love youuu, Rynen,” she says as she turns to leave. The Cuban girl pretends to choke. Rynen leans down and kisses her softly. When he pulls away, she looks like she’s going to pass out. She mutters something Inaudible and runs back towards her table. “o0o0o0,” Tyler exclaims. “You’re gonna get it innnnnnn~” “Shuddup,” she mutters, smiling and blushing. Chey had an entertaining rest of the day. She went home feeling worn out and missing her new friends. She could tell that Degrassi Wikia High was going to be the death of her. Category:Blog posts